The Different, Yet Better, Rose and Lissa
by KatYeager
Summary: What if Rose and Lissa met A pair just like them? What if this pair was better, or more interesting? What if this pair hated Rose and had there own adventures with Lissa, Dimitri, and Adrian? Story better than summary! review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I hope you like this, it was with the help of: LissaDragomir-MoroiPrincess. Check out her story's. She created Leah and I created Georgia! ENJOY! I own nothing except Georgia.**

Roses POV  
I was being rushed out of the infermary by å moroi. She had blonde curly hair and was litterally pushing me out of the bed. She had eyes like adrians. She was pretty.  
"Get up!" She yelled at me when she couldn't push me up.  
They rushed å short haired dhampir in my place, she had å giant gash down her stomache, blood was everywhere.  
"I'll get alberta!" Someone yelled. Shit! This alberta's kid! I knew she was comming but... I didn't know she would come like this.  
Alberta and Lissa came in. Alberta went to her daughters side, while lissa stared at the blonde moroi who yelled åt me earlier. They were whispering.  
"Her pulse..." Someone said ", its stoped..."  
Alberta sobbed loudly into what once was å soon-to-be gaurdian.  
"Gaurdian petrov." The girl said."I can save georgia."  
"Leah." Lissa said ", you will have å bond if you do this..."  
"I know." Leah bent down and touched the blood matted hair of georgia petrov and shut her eyes. I counted the minutes that passed.  
1...2...3...4...  
Georgia began coughing, blood appearing on her chin.  
"Oh my god!" I shouted "your å spirit user?"  
"Obviously." Leah looked at me in å way mia used to look at me.  
"Leah... I can feel you..." Georgia said after the coughing was done. "Just like the stories we read..."  
"Yeah Georgia, it is... Your shadow kissed..." Every one except alberta, lissa, Leah, and me began to leave the room.  
"Who is this?" Georgia pointed to me, but asked Leah.  
"That is rose hathaway."  
"Hey! I can speak for myself!" I said.  
"You do not talk to princess ivashkov that way!" Georgia said. She was suddenly very bold.  
"Georgia calm down." Leah helped her new bond-mate up, and left.  
"Rose... I have to help them... They barely know anything about spirit and... Georgia seems unstable..." Lissa said.  
"Please, rose, let her help my baby?" Alberta asked.  
"Whatever."

Leah's pov  
"How does it feel?" I asked georgia.  
"I feel your every emotion. Why are you worried?"  
"You just died! I'm shaken up... That's all." I'm happy she couldn't see the reason for why I'm worried, yet.  
"What can I do for you? Sister, tell me!" She used our old nicknames, I was sister and she was twin...  
"Twin, calm down." I laughed. "I'm fine. I need you to rest."  
"Ok..." She looked at our door.  
"Guys... Its me, lissa!"  
"It could be her snot nosed friend too. Let me open it." Georgia said.  
"Answering the door isn't resting, now is it?" I asked.  
"Fine..."  
I opened the door, it was just lissa, not rose. Good.  
"How is georgia?" Lissa whispered.  
"I can hear you." She said.  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Twin, sit there. I'm gonna talk to lissa outside in the hall."  
We stepped out and shut the door.  
Then lissa explained everything she knew about spirit. It was long, and I listened to everyword.  
"Woah..." I said.  
"Yeah. Its... Troublsum."  
"Ha! I bet. From what it sounds like you and rose have been through hell and back with this magic."  
"What's wrong with georgia. She is... Really dependant and protecive of you." She suddenly asked. Her question was abrupt and made me instantly defend her.  
"Nothing is wrong with her!"  
"Oh, please don't take this wrong but... She acts very fragile."  
"Maybe she is. Maybe she is just, sensative. "  
"I've seen sensative, she is way more than sensative."  
"Please drop it. Please."

Georgia's POV.  
Hmmm... I wonder what Leahs brother is up too... I'm sure sister wouldn't get to mad if I went out of the window... Ill just write å note.  
I opened the glass, and jumped, it wasn't far. I wonder where his room is. Probably around the guys area.  
"Hi!" Å guy with black hair and pretty blue eyes stopped me.  
"Hi." I said.  
"What happened to you?" He asked, looking at me in å weird way.  
"Shit! The blood... Where is adrain ivashkov's room?" I asked.  
"Ill take you to it. But don't shower there. He is å perv." He laughed then grew serious. "But what happened?"  
"I got hurt, badly. But I'm ok now, I just forgot about the blood."  
The boy- christain was his name- lead me to adrians room. It smelt of alcohol and cigerettes but I decided to ignore it. I got naked, hopped in the shower, and didn't bother waking the probably hungover adrian.  
"La la la la la la." I sang as I watched the red colored water go down the drain without sign of it being mine.  
Once I was clean I got out, and realized I had no clothes. Shit.  
I got into å white fluffy towl and woke adrian up.  
"Hey! I know you have some womans clothes here somewhere! Help me look." I said.  
"Oh, georgia! Hey..." He said sleeply.  
"The clothes?" I asked.  
He looked at me for the first time, his eyes widened as he saw the short towel that barely covered me.  
"Bottom shelf in the closet." He said.  
"Thanks!"  
I got down on my knee's carful to keep myself covered. I grabbed å black shirt, jeans, and some underwear with å matching bra.  
"You sure have a lot of womens clothes for å single man." I said.  
"Å single man who happens to be å swinging bachelor." He laughed.  
I put on the clothes and sat down next to adrian. He smelt like his room did. But with something sweeter. Some cologne.  
"How old are you now? Like, 30?" I asked.  
He gave me an incredilous look, then went to the phone.  
"I take it Leah doesn't know your here?" He asked. I looked down in å guilty way, as he called his sister, who wouldn't like me being here.  
**-Katlyn!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Happy chapter 2! Lol. Remember to check out LissaDragomir-MoroiPrincess who is the creater of Leah! Yay!  
**  
Leah's POV  
I went to adrians room, and opened the door. I would have been less shocked to see them kissing. But no. They were just staring at each other, eyes locked. They didn't even notice me enter.  
"Guys!" I said. They jumped, obvously startled. Adrian went to being his stand-offish self automaticly. He brushed his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat. Georgia just looked at adrain, clearly flustered.  
"Hey, sis." Adrian said in å husky voice.  
"What was that all about?" I asked.  
"Nothing." It was Georgia who spoke. She glared at adrian and I swear looked murdurous. "Nothing at all."  
Then she ran. She got up, and ran without å second glance.  
"Ill go find her." I said. On my way, I ran into the single most handsom man I've ever seen.  
"Sorry!" I said.  
"Its fine..." He looked at me, and smiled. "I'm dimitri belikov."  
"I'm Leah ivashkov."  
"Your very beautiful Leah..." He said. His voice wasn't above å whisper, yet was heard clearly in my sensative ears.  
"Dimitri!" The bitch ruined it. Rose hathaway came intruding on my moment like the animal she was.  
"Your late for training!" She smiled at dimitri, who didn't take his eyes away from me.  
"Good-bye leah... I hope I see you again."  
"I'm sure we will." I smiled, still astonished å boy, no å MAN, like that would think I'm beautiful.  
"Because you are." Georgia appeared out of the dark corner dimitri and I were by.  
"Forgot you could read my thoughts." I laughed.  
"I was you, I went into your brain... I felt everything you felt." She said eerily.  
"Lissa told me about that." I said.  
"Its normal...?"  
"Yes."  
"Leah, I'm really scared..." She ran to me, and almost collapsed. I held her up, letting her openly sob into me. She was sad... she had always been sad... But this shouldn't be what happens to her. She is going to get better. She is going to be happy again. Even if it kills me.

Adrians POV  
Oh god... Sis is gonna kill me... Actually, mentally unstable Georgia is probably gonna get to me first.  
"Adrian?"  
"Yeah Lissa?"  
"I saw that." She said smugly.  
"Saw what?" I went completly still. If she saw me and Georgia...  
"Please tell me you didn't just tell that young girl you loved her, and lied."  
"I wasn't lieing."  
"You sure didn't let her know that you were serious."  
"Lissa. Go. Away."  
"No."  
"Go away!" I said. Adding å little compulsion into my voice.  
"Do not use compulsion on me!" She shouted.  
"Then leave." This was escalating. I haven't even looked at her, but I could tell she was utterly pissed. Shit, I'm fucking pissed. I need vodka. I reached out, grabbed the bottle and chugged some of it.  
"Adrain I'm not leaving!" She stomped her foot ", your just such an asshole ALL the time! I can't just sit here and let you hurt an already messed up girl!"  
"You don't even know what happened to her." I said, pain soaking everyword.  
"Then tell me..." She touched my shoulder sympatheticly.  
"She was raised by strigoi. Taken when she was 3. Got back two years ago." I paused and took å deep breath. ", she still craves the bites..."  
"They didn't kill her?" She asked.  
"No. They were planning on keeping her until she was 20. Then turning her."  
"But alberta saved her..." Lissa finished the story for me.  
"She isn't alberta's daughter. They just couldn't find her real parents and alberta can't have kids. So she took her in."  
"Oh my..." Lissa put her head on my shoulder.  
"That's awful." She whispered.  
"I know." I looked down."When she got back, she met Leah and they called each other 'sister' and 'twin' they lived at court for åwhile, but then Leah pissed the queen off."  
"How?"  
"She didn't like å law and screamed at tatiana about it, she broke some lamps, maybe did some protesting... Leah gets mad easily, but I actually think Georgia broke the lamps."  
**-Katlyn!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leahs POV  
Georgia and I are almost done packing. Then the jet will come and take us to court. I guess the queen figured 2 months here with Rose Hathaway was enough punishment...  
"Georgia... I have to go, um, you know." I said.  
"Have fun." She replied without even taking her eyes from the TV.  
I left the room in å hurry, I knew where to go, but I was excited. It was dark, but day for us. All the humans were å sleep and oblivious to the secret world that lived among them. But, its good they didn't know. Ignorance is obviously bliss.  
"Leah!" His voice wrapped around me, filling me with å special joy that I hadn't ever had before him. Dimitri and I haven't had å 'secret meeting' in å while. There wasn't any sex, just us, talking and kissing and hugging.  
"You know I'm leaving soon, dimka."  
"I'm dreading it..." He whispered. "I want you to stay."  
"You could come if you wanted. Your the best guardian here, they could use you up there." I said through gritted teeth, we have had this discussion before, and I always lost.  
"I can't leave." His voice was clearly trying to be tough but I could see his need to be with me.  
"Leah!" Georgia ran up to me, nearly knocking me over.  
"Yeah Gia?" Gia is å new nickname, saying Georgia can get tiring.  
"Adrian got us å KITTEN!" She looked down ", yeah, it doesn't like me, but it will like you!"  
"Its weird that animals don't like dhampir's." Dimitri added. "I wish they did. I used to try and play with stray animals, but the always growled at me, then I got pissed and left." We laughed at the thought of giant dimitri trying to get å stray puppy near him.  
"Go tell adrian the kitten idea is good, but he needs to lay off the gifts." I said.  
"Fine." Georgia didn't like going into Adrian's room alone anymore. I haven't bothered her to ask why, she will tell me when she is ready.  
After Gia left, dimitri asked me å strange question.  
"Do you think she will ever be å guardian? She seems clumsy." He paused "and the strigoi thing probably made her weak."  
"You think those demons made her sit there and get fed off of, without any torture?" I asked in å cold voice.  
"They made her train?" He asked surprised.  
"Yeah. She is clumsy when it comes to real world situations, but in å fight she is amazing. She was trained by them."  
"She likes adrian you know." Rose slide out of the darkness like å snake, å bitchy snake.  
"She doesn't like my brother!" I said instantly.  
"They love each other, but she refuses to be with him for you. Remember? 'They come first' to her, your the they. She would do anything for you." She looked at Dimitri. "Remember when we put our love aside for Lissa."  
"Look, leave Dimitri out of this." I said.  
"Your so lucky your å moroi or else I woul-"  
"You would what?" Georgia was here now. Shit.  
"I would kick your little friends ass." She said.  
"Bad choice of words." Was all Georgia said before attacking Rose with all of her strength and skills.  
Georgia had å pixie cut, which made it easy in å fight. Unlike Rose, who had long hair. Long hair that Georgia easily grabbed. Dimitri broke up the fight when he realised who would win, and what would be done.  
"Don't do that!" He shouted at them both.  
"Don't shout, its not polite." My twin said, she was all about manners now.  
"Shit! We have to leave!" I grabbed Georgia's hand and ran to get our luggage, it wasn't a lot. She grabbed hers and most of mine, I grabbed what was left and we ran to the jet. We sat down, to out of breath and tired to notice Lissa Dragomir in the other asile of seats.  
"You ok?" She asked.  
"Yes!" Georgia loved Lissa. She always wanted both of us happy, all the time.  
"Have you been using spirit?" Lissa asked.  
"No. I'm still on those Meds you guys gave me." I said.  
"But its fadeing? It took about this long before I could feel the magic, just not use it."  
"Yeah, I can defentaly feel it..." I laughed.

Georgia's POV  
Leah talked to lissa most of the way, so it was just me and Adrian, who was also comming to court. I don't want to talk to him. But bordum got the best of me. Adrian was not like your usual guy, he cared. I think. Well, he bought me å kitten that we forgot...  
"We forgot the kitten!" I said.  
"Oh, shit..."  
"Uhh..." I got up, and told the pilot that we left å kitten.  
"You left å kitten...?"

**Haha! Cliffhannnngggeeerrrr! Anyways! Hope u like the story! Look in earlier chaps to see who created Leah! Thanks :) please review! If you guys review I will read some ur stories :)  
-Katlyn!**


	4. Chapter 4

Roses POV  
They were ruining my life. They are with lissa! They took Lissa with them to court!  
"Dimitri!" I screamed once I was in the gym.  
"Rose?" He ran up, then backed off when he saw my face.  
"You love her. Don't you?" I asked. One tear escaping my brown eyes.  
"Yes... She is different than you." He said.  
That was all it took, I kissed him. I lept up and kissed him. He looked shocked but easily responded with passion and love. We stood there, kissing. Until we heard å gasp.  
"Rose? Dimitri?" Georgia was at the door. Shit.  
"You don't cheat on princess ivashkov." She said, then attacked Dimitri.  
She kicked and scrapped, Dimitri was better than her. He was kicking her ass. I could tell he didn't want to, it hurt him with every hit. But she got right back up, she wouldn't take that he cheated on Leah.  
"Belikov!" Adrian ran in.  
"Leave adrian!" Georgia said.  
"No."  
"Just tell Leah to leave without me, Ill be back in å couple of days. Don't let her say no. Just tell the pilot to go, don't even let her notice I'm not there until your off of the ground." Adrain looked at her. She stared back, her eyes glassy from the pain induced tears that were begging to be released.  
After Adrian left, Georgia stoped fighting.  
"Dimitri, you are gonna wish you never treated on Leah." She cut å glace at me ", your little slut is going to pay."  
"What?" I asked. She couldn't be serious...  
"I'm not messing around, I'm not what you think. I was raised by strigoi. I can be å bitch just as well as you can." Then she left.  
(The next day)  
I was still startled about what that phsyco said. I went to class, and saw all of the whispers and giggles as I passed. What did she do? Shit... She held up on her offer. Even Eddie wouldn't speak to me.  
"Eddie!" I turned him around forcfuly, looking into his eyes.  
"Leave me alone rose!" He pushed me, I was to shocked to even respond.  
"Not fun being an outcast, huh?" Jesse was behind me.  
"Jesse, what is everyone saying?"  
"That you and Eddie had sex. They even think your the one who told people." He laughed.  
"Shit! The girl doesn't mess around."  
"I sure don't." Georgia stepped by me. She laughed as she whispered her version of 'I told ya so.' Great. This wasn't going to be å fun day.

Georgia's POV  
The jet mom got to take me to court is almost here. I'm ready and waiting here. I've been here for about an hour and I don't know how much longer I can sit still.  
"Good, the jet isn't here yet." I turned around and got in the fighting stance in one fluid movment, until I saw who it was. Dimitiri.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"To court."  
I just shut my eyes, ignored dimitri and slipped into Leahs head.  
She is tired, and worried. She wants to know where I am and why I'm not here. She is also pissed off at dimitri, but she knows it was Roses fault. Adrian told her about the fight, and swears if dimitri hurt me she would hurt him back.  
"I'm sure she will be ok." Lissa said.  
"But... She shouldn't be alone." Leah was about to cry, what if I had gotten hurt or upset without her? She doesn't ever want us apart, even for this long.  
"Georgia!" Dimitri shook me. The jet got here.  
"Sorry I, uh, was with Leah."  
"I know." He laughed, then boarded the flight.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah POV  
Where the hell was she? She couldn't just be... Gone... Could she? No. Of course not...  
"Calm down Leah!" Lissa held my arm.  
"sorry." Lissa smiled, then went back to watching tv.  
I needed to find something to do. Maybe Adrian has some wine. What am I thinking? Of course adrian has wine...  
"Liss, I'm going to see adrian."  
"Kay! Don't get to drunk." Lissa waved to me as I grabbed my jacket. I left in å hurry, hoping he wasn't asleep.  
"Adrian! Open up!" I said as I banged on the door.  
"Sis! Keep it down... Major hang over!" He opened the door slowly and I walked into the pitch black room and flipped the light switch.  
"God! Shit!" Adrian covered his eyes.  
"Is Georgia here yet? I'm starting to miss her clumbsy movements." He said while rubbing his temples.  
"No... She needs to get here..." He looked dreamly away from me for å moment, then I thought about that night I came in to his room and Georgia got upset...  
"Why were you guys staring at each other that day?" I abruptly asked.  
"Hmmm? Oh, uh..." He looked down.  
"What?"  
"I kissed her..."  
"You what?" I couldn't even make myself be upset.  
"I kissed her." He looked directly in my eyes.  
"why?"  
"I love her."

Georgia's POV

"You… love her?" I screamed, he couldn't love my best friend…

Ohhhh… Im in Leah's head…

She felt Upset, and betrayed. Though she didn't blame me. She Blamed herself.  
"Good. She isn't like the other women you've slept with. She's important." Leahs face was sad and serious.  
"Sis... I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be."

Leahs POV  
Wow. He loved her. She loved him. They are... So naiive! They can't just... Not be together... They need to embrace the love, I guess.  
"Whatever, I have to go." I walked outside of the room to see Dimitri belikov down the hall asking where my room was.

Georgias pov  
The jet landed hours ago and I still hadn't gotten up from the bench that's by the garden. All the flowers were pretty, and smelt nice. It wasn't that hard to see them in the night, thanks to my vampire senses.  
"Georgia?" I heard adrians voice and looked around, I couldn't see him.  
"Adrian?" I asked into the darkness.  
"Yeah. Uhhh, Leah wants you." I still couldn't see him, but I knew where he was. He went behind that willow tree.  
-Katlyn!


End file.
